Weird Lessons Learned
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Shishiwakamaru gets a weird lesson at his expense, and Jin and Touya have a front row seat for the whole caper. A cute idea I came up with that focuses on childhood mischief, and the horros of karma.


**My friend told me one day, while we were in art class last year, that when you lick someone's elbow, they won't notice. I laughed, and turned back to my charcoal sketches, when I heard her giggling. When I asked her what was so funny, she said she had just licked my elbow, and I didn't even twitch. After a few failed attempts at trying to get back at her, I started thinking about making a fanfic out of this. Weird, but this is what you get when you combine a bottle of Pepsi, insane boredom, and a funny song playing on your ipod.**

* * *

A hot, sunny afternoon found four of the six occupants of the two story house sitting at the kitchen table, each absorbed in their own devices. Touya was reading, as usual. _Dark Tower IV: Wizard and Glass _was proclaimed in large letters on the cover. Jin sat by Touya, opposite Rinku, who were both engaged in a staring contest. Shishiwakamaru was preening, using a spoon as a mirror.

Chu was upstairs, sleeping off another hangover, and Suzuki was in the room he shared with Shishi, making some weird concoction that would probably cause a demon's hair to turn neon pink, and a human's hair to become a living monster is consumed. We think. God only knows what Suzuki really has in mind when mixing strange ingredients.

Jin and Rinku continued to stare at each other, as they had been doing for the past three minutes. Jin's vision was blurry for not blinking so long, and Rinku's eyes felt like two burnt, shriveled tomatoes. Finally, not being able to go it out any longer, Rinku blinked. Jin grinned, and slapped his hand down on the table, causing Shishi to be distracted for a few seconds while Touya never looked up.

"That means I win laddie. Ah well, ye played a good game. Ye're quite the worthy adversary, that ye are!"

Rinku grinned back. With that cheery disposition, and cool accent, no one could stay mad at Jin, even when they lost at staring contests, which Jin was practically a master at. His secret? If you get closer to someone while you're staring at them, they start laughing, and are bound to close their eyes. However, Jin wasn't one to cheat when it came to Rinku. After all, the yo-yo child had some of his own devilish cheats.

"Feel like goin' again?"

Rinku shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. My eyes feel like wasteoids now."

Jin blinked, and cocked his head to one side.

"Waste…what?"

"Never mind."

Great. With the staring contest over, it was back to square one. What they heck was he going to do for entertainment? It was too hot outside to train, and with Chu sleeping, Rinku couldn't go into the room he shared with the ox of a man. Nor could he go upstairs at all with Suzuki experimenting. Once, he had made the fatal mistake of doing so when Suzuki was making another potion. He had heard a crash, and when he went to investigate, he had found a dark red liquid that looked very much like blood seeping from under Suzuki and Shishi's door. Worried that one of his friends might be hurt, he burst into the room only to find Suzuki grumbling to himself, and adding what looked like a shriveled hand to a mixer, (It was actually a dead tarantula) and grab a rag by a nearby shelf. When Suzuki got to the door where the spill was located, he found it open, but no one in the doorway. Poor Rinku had run back into the room he shared with Chu, and had sat in a corner, trying to convince himself he did _not _see what he thought he saw. After a couple round with nightmares, Suzuki had been required to move his shelf of where he kept his completed creations, and the other uncompleted ones moved to the basement.

As the child sat contemplating his usual dilemma of boredom, he spied Shish's elbow hanging off the table. The samurai had pulled his sleeve back up to his shoulder so his skin could breathe as the heat outside continued to climb, making to poor A/C unit work harder. Trying to stop a smile from spreading across his face, he glanced over at Jin. The wind master was busy twirling a tiny tornado across the palm of his hand. Okay, everyone distracted. Good. Rinku leaned quietly from his seat, ducked a little bit below the table…

And gave Shishiwakamaru's elbow a small lick.

The demon child tensed, expecting Shishi to jump, and let out a yelp.

One second passed.

Five seconds…

Thirty…

Okay, Shishi hadn't noticed. But maybe that one was a fluke. Rinku hadn't really licked his elbow, only flicked it with his tongue, so maybe he would try again. Praying to whatever god were listening, Rinku leaned out, and licked Shishi's elbow a second time.

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

It was so hard to believe. Rinku had just licked the conceited, hair obsessed samurai's elbow _twice _and he hadn't done anything. Rinku grinned, He wondered how far he could take this.

By now, Rinku was being watched. Not just by Jin, but by Touya as well. The two shin obi glanced at each other, but said nothing. This was interesting, and a but funny. Rinku was about to try his feat a third time, when Jin's barely audible snickering caught his attention. He whipped his head around to find Jin and Touya watching him with interest. While Jin tried to get his giggles under control without Shishi noticing, Touya put a finger to his lips, and discreetly pointed to the samurai. Rinku grinned, and gave Shishi's elbow a third lick.

Not a thing. The guy still continued to preen.

By this time Touya's shoulder's were starting to move from the contained snickers. In order to keep himself from losing his composure, he coughed a few times. Jin put a hand over hi mouth, pretending to yawn. Both went unnoticed by Shishi, he was too busy with his reflection to notice. Until, that is, Rinku spoke up.

"Hey, Shishi."

The spoon laid itself down on the table.

"Yeah."

"I read something interesting the other day. Did you know that if you lick someone's elbow, they won't even notice? No matter how many times you do it?"

"Huh. Weird."

Shishi was only half listening, for hair number 8,765 was sticking up, and needed to be fixed. Rinku grinned. This was getting fun. Shishi's elbow got another lick.

By this time, Jin's head was on the table, from the insane effort to hide his wide grin, and mutinous laughter. He was not successful, as one tiny chuckle escaped. He was not alone however, because Touya too was betrayed by a few giggles. Rinku tried to shush them, but found himself unable to make any sound at the expense of possibly laughing. This was going to be a hard thing to keep going.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, Rinku dove in for The Last Lick.

Touya, and Jin couldn't do it anymore. They doubled over in their chairs laughing, and Rinku joined them. Shishi put down the spoon, and looked at his friends.

"What's so funny?"

His tone was rather annoyed. Wait until he found out what Rinku had been doing. Jin tried to say something, but his sentence was devoured buy merciless laughter. Touya couldn't have said anything if he tried. Rinku was the only one to get his laughter under control.

"Well, Shishi, you know how I told you that if you lick someone's elbow, they won't notice, no matter how many times you do it?"

"Yeah, why?"

Rink had to fight his giggles.

"W-Well, I licked you elbow three times before I said anything, and twice after that."

Was all the yo-yo child could say before he joined the other three in mindless laughter. Shishi however, looked confused. Licked his elbow? No one had done that…or was there really some stock in what the kid was saying? On a whim, the samurai touched his elbow…

His finger came away a little wet.

"You sick little child! How dare you! I need hot water, and soap now!"

With that, Shishi raced upstairs to the shower. The laughing fit had died down, but a few giggles could still be heard by the irate man scrubbing at his poor ruined elbow. Rinku would pay for this, oh yes, he would pay. But how? Then, the plan formed in his mind. How perfect! Shishi grinned with devious delight, while he continued to scrub. Rinku would learn the error of messing with him

* * *

Another successful experiment finished, found Suzuki in the upstairs bathroom, getting himself a glass of water. Being locked away working on concoctions always made him thirsty. That was when Shishi walked in, furiously brushing his teeth. Suzuki glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Shishi, it's six o' clock. You don't go to bed until eleven. Why on Earth are you brushing your teeth at this hour?"

Shishi walked up beside his friend, and spat in the sink. While the faucet washed the white foam away, Shishi dried his chin with a hand towel, and smiled. From downstairs, an angry shout could be heard.

"Darn you Shishiwakamaru!"

Shishi leaned up against the sink, and grinned.

"Karma sucks, doesn't it Suzuki?"

**All finished. I had a hard time coming up with an ending for this, when the image of Shishi brushing his teeth popped in my head. Thank you Randomness Gods!**


End file.
